Decorative candle products are popular items for the home and other displays. These candles may be purchased in a variety of colors, shapes, and designs. Some of the more popular varieties are the ribbon candle, the basket weave candle, and the cutaway candle. Each of these candle designs feature a candle core having an outer surface of one color, typically white, and a plurality of internal layers of different colors. When the outer surface is carved or cut, the multi-color inner layers are exposed and incorporated into the candle design. Finished candles of these types and other types may be found in most craft stores or the craft section of most department stores.
The art of candlemaking, or chandlery as it is sometimes called, has been practiced for centuries by expert candlemakers for leisure and also for sale. Today, expert decorative candlemaking may be observed first hand at an artisan fair or craft event that features a chandler's booth. At the chandler's booth, one might find a candlemaker masterfully create a decorative candle of a complex design in just a few minutes. To obtain a desired color ensemble of inner layers, the candlemaker takes a candle core of one color and dips it repeatedly into a number of heated vats containing melted wax. Then, with the candle core still hot, the chandler skillfully but quickly carves, cuts, and shapes the multi-layered candle core to produce a decorative candle product that the lay person can purchase and take home.
Alternatively, a novice candlemaker may purchase the same candle cores, waxes, vats, and other candlemaking accessories that the candlemaker uses at the chandler's booth and attempt to make his or her own decorative candles at home. A booklet entitled "Easy to Do DIP `N` CURVE" by Yaley Enterprises (1974) was intended for such a novice candlemaker. The booklet provides basic guidelines to dipping and carving candle cores into fancy decorative candles.